Konoha summer camp: The Camp Hidden in the Leaves
by IlOvEfOoD32
Summary: When Hinata and her friends attend summer camp for the first time, they definitely weren't expecting to meet the boys of their dreams. Or the drama and dark secrets that came along with them. When one of Naruto and his friends most hated enemies show up at the camp as well, just how far are these guys willing to go to get revenge? Bad summary, better story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, so I am like super excited about this story! I don't think anyone's ever written about the Naruto gang going to summer camp, but if they have, then my praising to them. Okay, I won't chat for to long, so enjoy the first chapter and I hope to see lot's of reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Hinata's P.O.V

"Hinata, please remember to be careful at this camp, and try not to do anything I wouldn't approve of. Try and hang around the good kids, and if you do socialize with any boys, make sure they aren't...well...ehrm..God it's times like these I wish your mother were still around, so she could give you the boy talk!" Hiashi Hyuga sighed, smiling weakly at his daughter. Hinata giggled and kissed her father on the cheek, before sliding out of the car. Her cousin, Neji, got out as well after bidding farewell to her father.

"I know, father. I will be very careful. Besides, I have the girls and Neji to look out for me, so I should be okay." Hinata reassured him. Hiashi just nodded and waved as Hinata closed the door and, along with Neji, strolled over to the Fire Cabin. Each cabin had it's own element that stood for whatever state a person came from. Since Hinata came from Konoha, which was in The Land of Fire, she had been placed in the Fire Cabin, along with all her friends. She smiled at the thought of spending the entire summer with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"I bet everyone has already arrived." Hinata giggled, quickening her pace. Neji hurried up as well, not wanting to be left behind. A loud cry suddenly came from her right, and in a flash Hinata found herself on the ground with a heavy weight on top of her.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Someone mumbled from above her. Hinata found herself staring into bright cerulean blue eyes, with spiky blonde hair tickling her nose.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?! I am so so sorry!" The boy who was currently crushing her exclaimed, quickly getting up. He held out a hand to Hinata, who gladly accepted it. Neji quickly stepped up to her, a protective aura coming off of him.

"I-I'm fine, w-what about you?" Hinata stammered, blushing a little. She was always like this around strangers. The boy in front of her grinned and shrugged, grabbing the skateboard she assumed he had fallen off of.

"Takes a lot more then a little fall to hurt me! I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said, sticking a hand out to her. She shyly shook it, smiling a little.

"H-Hinata Hyuga...and t-this is my c-cousin Neji Hyuga." Hinata introduced her and her cousin.

"Nice to meet you guys! But my friends are waiting for me over there, so I have to get going. Maybe we can hang out sometime and I'll introduce them to you. See you later, Hinata. Oh, and you too Neji!" Naruto said, before turning and jogging over to four other boys who were standing a few feet away. Neji immediately turned to Hinata and shook his head while laughing.

"Well he was energetic. At least he had the decency to apologize." Neji chuckled. Hinata giggled as well and nodded, before continuing over to her cabin.

"Well, I don't think the girls in your cabin will be to happy to find a boy in there private domain, so I'll catch you later. Are you sure you're okay?" Neji said once they reached the large wooden building. Hinata nodded and gave her cousin a quick hug goodbye, before running into the cabin. She was instantly tackled by her friends.

"Hinata-chan! We've been waiting for you for forever! I wanna go meet some cute boys!" Ino whined loudly while giving her a hug. Hinata giggled and hugged her blonde friend back.

"Sorry, Ino-chan. I sort of ran into someone on the way here...or more like he ran into me." Hinata told her. A mischievous grin broke out onto Ino's face and she began wiggling her eyebrows.

"So you ran into a boy, did you? Was he cute? Was he tall? How about his muscles? Appearance? Was he mysterious, or loud? Tell me all the details!" She exclaimed as she dragged the blushing girl into their side of the cabin. The cabin was three stories, and each level had two rooms on each side that could hold up to 8 people in it, and one bathroom that had several stalls with toilets and separate showers, almost like an extra large girls locker room.

"Well, yeah I mean he was pretty cute, and he was taller then me...He seemed pretty built I guess, and he definitely didn't seem all that mysterious. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and it looked like he had whiskers sort of." Hinata exclaimed, tapping her lip with her finger.

"Oooh, he sounds hot." Temari commented, smirking a little. Hinata smiled and began to set up her bed. She was sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed she would be sharing with Sakura.

"He does sound pretty cute, but I like the quiet type." Sakura said, playing absent-mindedly with the tips of her long naturally pink hair.

"What's your type, Tenten?" Ino asked a girl with brown hair that was pulled into two buns. Tenten blushed and began shuffling her feet.

"Well, I mean...I guess, someone like Neji would be nice.." She mumbled, her face flushing bright red. Hinata raised an eyebrow and cocked her to the side. Did Tenten have a crush on Neji? If she did, Hinata wasn't about to call her out for it. That would just embarrass her.

"I see...I guess I don't really have a type. Quiet is nice, but I wouldn't mind a total goofball either." Ino announced. Temari nodded in agreement. The five girls sat quietly as they waited for Hinata to finish making her bed, and once she had, they all filed out of the cabin.

"Time to explore! I happened to grab a map from some lady who was passing them out, and I thought we could do a little adventuring!" Sakura exclaimed, flashing a large piece of paper with a sketched picture of the camp.

"It looks like there's a lake behind the mess hall. Shall we go there?" Hinata suggested. The other girls nodded, and began heading towards the spot where the map said the lake was.

"I would suggest getting some bathing suits and going swimming, but it says here in this pamphlet that lunch starts at 1:00, and it's already 12:00." Sakura told the girls as they walked. Hinata let out a small sigh of disappointment, a little sad they couldn't swim. Swimming was her favorite thing to do, aside from hanging out with her friends.

"Oh, cheer up, Hinata! We can go swimming tomorrow!" Tenten exclaimed, patting the raven-haired girl on her head. Hinata smiled and nodded, sitting up a little straighter. That was true.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Aaaaahhh...This is relaxing." Naruto sighed as he stared at the sky through the branches on a cherry blossom tree that was growing near the bank of the camp lake.

"You, relaxed? That's a first." Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's childhood best friend, said with a bored tone.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke just smirked and shrugged. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked over to where his friend Kiba was currently having a quacking contest with a duck. The duck seemed to be winning.

"Just give up, Kiba! You're up against a pro." Choji, a chubby boy with long shaggy brown hair, laughed loudly.

"Not a chance! And besides, he started it!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted, getting up so he could join the two knuckle-heads.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru's bored voice groaned from his spot next to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in agreement, making Naruto frown. They were so lame sometimes.

"Hinata! I dare you to dive in!" A loud voice exclaimed from behind him. Naruto's ear twitched at the name. Why did that sound so familiar?

"But...what about lunch? Isn't it in an hour?" A timid voice replied. That voice! He knew that voice! That was the girl he ran into this morning! The really pretty shy girl he ran into...

"Oh, don't worry! You'll dry off by then!" The other voice exclaimed.

Naruto turned around and took off towards the girls, waving frantically as he did.

"Hey...is that boy waving to us?" A girl with brown hair pulled back into two buns asked, pointing to Naruto. The other girls turned to where she was pointing, only one of them shyly waving back.

"Hey Hinata! What a coincidence to find you here!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached the group of girls. Hinata blushed and nodded, smiling at him.

"K-Kon'nichiwa, Naruto-kun." She greeted. One of Hinata's friends squeaked excitedly, a look of realization crossing her face.

"Is this the boy you ran into this morning? You never told us he had friends!" The girl exclaimed, shaking Hinata slightly. Hinata blushed and nodded, smiling at the blonde.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka, one of Hinata's best friends! The pinkette over there, that's Sakura Haruno, then there's the one with the buns, she's Tenten Kunai, and the other blonde is Temari no Sabaku." Ino immediately began introducing everyone, and Naruto just stood there feeling awkward.

"Nice to meet all of you." He said politely. The group stared at each other for a while.

"OH! Right! My friends! Well, Shikamaru Nara is the one who's hair looks like a pineapple, and he's under that tree over there next to my other friend Sasuke Uchiha. The one fighting with a duck is Kiba Inuzuka, and the chubby one is Choji Akimichi." Naruto told the girls, pointing to each of his friends. The group nodded and began to wander off towards his friends, probably to mingle, or possibly even flirt. He turned back to Hinata and grinned suspiciously.

"So...you still up for a dip in the lake?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and her eyes widened as she began furiously shaking her head.

"N-No, I really don't want to go s-swimming right now! I-It's probably really cold and I d-don't want to be late to lunch!" Hinata stammered nervously.

"Aw, come on! I'll even go with you!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her a puppy dog face. Hinata seemed to hesitate a little before sighing in defeat and started taking off her shoes. Naruto cheered and slid off his sandals as well.

"You go Hinata-chan!" Sakura cheered from where she was sitting next to Sasuke, as him and Hinata began walking towards the lake. Hinata timidly touched the water with her toe, yelping from the cold and immediately pulling back.

"I-I can't do this!" She said while shaking her head. Naruto grinned and lifted her off her feet, earning a startled yelp from the small girl, before running into the freezing water and performing a cannon ball with Hinata still in his arms. They were under water for all of five seconds before they both emerged, shivering from the icy touch of the water. Hinata's lips were already turning blue and she was shivering badly. Naruto tried to ignore how pretty she looked with her hair plastered to her face and water running down her body.

"T-t-that's really c-c-cold!" She stuttered, her teeth chattering. Naruto instantly felt guilt and led her out of the water into a more sunny area.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan...I didn't realize it would be _that _cold." Naruto apologized, hanging his head slightly so that his soaking blonde hair hung in his face. Hinata smiled at him, and began to giggle uncontrollably. Naruto gave her a confused look, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. I've a-actually been in much colder s-situations. The water was j-just a bit of a sh-shock is all." Hinata giggled, smiling sweetly at him. Naruto grinned, relieved she wasn't angry with him.

"Naruto, that was awesome! I score your jump with a ten!" Kiba exclaimed. He had taken his eyes off the duck, giving the bird the perfect opening. It let out a nasty 'quack', before harshly biting the boor boys butt. Kiba let out a startled and pained cry, turning and beginning to chase the duck with a raised fist while letting out a string of profanities. Everyone began to crack up at this, and even Sasuke began to chuckle. Which was very rare. Naruto couldn't wipe the stupid grin that had broken out on his face away, no matter how hard he tried. He had a feeling this would be a great summer.

Pein's P.O.V

"What do you make of our little friends new girlfriend?" Pein asked Hidan, carefully inspecting Naruto and the girl he had been calling Hinata as they laughed together. Him and his group had found a nicely secluded spot to watch Naruto and his friends from, looking for an easy way to break him. It looked like they already had.

"She's fucking hot. But I myself find that Tenten girl to be smokin. Hell, they are all pretty fucking nice to look at." Hidan repllied, making sure he was using enough profanity. It was his trademark.

"I like pinky. She's got a cute ass." Sasori's voice spoke up, smirking a little.

"Deidara, Tobi? Who will you be going after?" Pein asked, turning and laying his gaze upon the other two members of his little gang.

"Ino. Nice tits on that one." Deidara chuckled while inspecting his black-painted nails.

"Guess that leaves me with Temari. She's not to bad." Tobi sighed, leaning back against a tree trunk. Pein smirked and turned to rest his glare upon Naruto once again.

"I'm going to make your summer a living hell."

**MWAHAHA! And there you have it! Worried about Pein and his gang now? Just wait...MWAHAHA! Okay, pushing my insanity aside, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and please...LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IT...or hate it :( (jk, i can deal) SO FAR! THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I DECIDED I WAS BORED SO I'M MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER, HAHAHA, I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH, REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW, BYE ENJOY!**

Hinata's P.O.V

"It was fun hanging out with those guys! They were really nice for teenage boys." Sakura sighed as the group of girls headed back to the cabin so that Hinata could change. Hinata nodded and smiled, blushing at the memory of Naruto's arms wrapped around her as he carried her into the water.

"I don't know...they were really cool and all, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us." Tenten said with a slightly disturbed look on her face. Temari nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip. Hinata felt a little scared, but she tried to ignore it. Her friends were probably just imagining things.

"Really? Spooky...I would try not to dwell on it so much. You could have just been imagining things." Ino said as if speaking Hinata's mind. Hinata turned to Sakura, who also looked a little unnerved.

"I don't know...I thought I saw someone staring at me from behind a bush, but when I blinked there was no one...or _nothing _there." Sakura told the group, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"G-guys, really. It's our first day at a summer camp, and were all just a little over-excited. I'm sure it was nothing to be worried about." Hinata reassured her friends, smiling gently. Sakura smiled as well and nodded, sitting up a little straighter.

"You and Ino are right. We probably are just a little to jittery. Besides, I don't want to waste another second of my dad being nervous! Let's get Hinata changed and go grab some lunch!" Sakura exclaimed. The five girls cheered and began to run towards their cabin.

Naruto's P.O.V

"So, Naruto. Those girls that came by today. Hinata, the one you jumped into the lake with, that was the girl you ran into this morning right?" Kiba asked as he munched away on a corn-cob. Naruto nodded, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"She seemed nice. And her friends were totally hot! Especially that Ino girl." He said thoughtfully. Naruto rolled his eyes but grinned anyways. Hinata _was _nice. In fact, she was probably the sweetest girl he had ever met. And although he would usually find stuttering kind of annoying, on her it was adorable.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighed. He could even imagine her voice.

"Naruto-kun?"

Wait a minute...Naruto turned, grinning widely when he saw Hinata and her friends walking over to his table. The blonde scooted over, motioning to the rest of his group to do the same so there was room for everyone to sit down. It was a tight squeeze, so the group was sort of squished together.

"So? How's it going?" Naruto asked as he popped a chip into his mouth. Hinata smiled and giggled, shaking her head.

"You just saw us 10 minutes ago." She pointed out, beginning to eat as well.

"He knows. He just wants to talk to you." Kiba snorted, smirking at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth to say something rude to him, but was stopped when a flash of orange went past the corner of his eye. He turned, and found himself looking at the one person he hoped to never see again standing right in front of his table. Pein.

"Long time, no see. Naruto." His deep voice growled. Naruto could feel the rest of the boys at his table tense up. Hinata's face scrunched in confusion, as did the other girls when they noticed the tension surrounding them.

"What's wrong? You're actually quiet all of a sudden." Pein said with a smirk, peering down at Naruto with his odd blueish-purple eyes.

"I never expected to run into you at a summer camp." Was all Naruto said. Pein smirked and let his eyes travel over the girls at the table, resting on Hinata with a predatory look.

"Who are your new friends?" He asked, the smirk on his face growing wider. Naruto noticed Hinata shrink under his gaze, and anger flared up inside of him.

"None of your business." Naruto growled, his fists clenching. Pein just shook his head and turned back to Naruto, leaning down and whispering low enough so only he could hear.

"I'll get my revenge on you, Uzumaki. Just you wait."

Hinata's P.O.V

After Pein left, Naruto had gotten up and stormed out of the mess hall, a furious look on his face. Hinata had gone off in search of him when he didn't come back, worried about why this stranger had made him so angry. She finally found the blonde at the abandoned swing-set, his head down and his hands clenching the chains holding the swing up so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked, kneeling down next to the swing. Naruto looked up and gave her a strained smile, but she could see the fury in his eyes.

"I'm fine...don't worry. I'm just not on the best of terms with that guy." Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I see. I'll give you some space, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hinata sighed, before standing up and brushing some sand off her knees.

"Thanks. I'll see you around?" Naruto said hopefully. Hinata nodded and offered him a small smile.

"The girls and I were g-gonna go check out the game-room later. Y-you and your friends should meet us there." Hinata told him. Naruto nodded, before turning and looking at the ground again. Hinata smiled before heading back to the Fire cabin. She had finished eating most of her food, and she intended on taking a shower while everyone was still out. She had a small self-esteem issues, and she would prefer to not have to show her body to the other girls in her cabin. The camp was silent as she walked back to the cabin, humming to herself as she did. She looked up and frowned when she saw heavy storm clouds heading towards the camp. It was going to storm for sure. But that was also the perfect weather for ghost stories, one of the best entertainments at a summer camp. Hinata grinned and climbed the porch steps, skipping into the cabin and straight into the bathroom.

After stripping down and stepping into the hot shower water, Hinata let out a content sigh. She was almost positive there was no one else in the cabin but her, so she began to sing. It was a song her mother had often sung to her before she died, about a lost baby wolf who was trying to find his way home. Her mother would often sing it to her when she was confused or troubled, or even when she had trouble sleeping.

_The silver-haired wolf walked a lonely path, crying to the moon...He cried for his home, for his den, for his land, at times feeling much to sad. He cried for his friends, for his mom, for his dad, he cried for the fields where he'd play. He walked all around, feeling lost and put down, feeling scared as he sighed and he sang. The silver-haired queen, howled loud for her pup. Telling him he was okay. She knew he would hear, her heavenly voice, and come racing home straight away. He made his way home, feeling much less alone, racing towards where his mother had sung. When he reached her embrace, her fur like lace, he knew he'd never again stray. _

Hinata smiled softly, almost thinking she could hear her mother singing with her. She sighed and began lathering her hair with shampoo, massaging her head gently. She froze at the sound of a thud. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped in her chest. Hinata swallowed nervously, and quickly washed her hair out before turning off the water and wrapping her body in her large lavender towel.

"H-Hello?" She called, her voice a small squeak. There was no answer.

"Hello?" She called again, this time a little louder.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" A voice called back. Hinata let out a small sigh of relief. It was female.

"All campers are supposed to be in the mess hall." The voice sounded irritated. Hinata gulped and stepped out of the shower, finding herself staring at a women with brown wavy hair and dark red eyes.

"I-I finished early, so I t-thought I would come sh-shower...I d-didn't know I w-wasn't allowed to..." Hinata stammered, blushing and fidgeting nervously. The woman's gaze softly and she shook her head with a smile.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Campers can leave the mess hall whenever they like, but you have to have someone with you at all times, in case something happens. I'm one of the counselors for the cabins by the way, my name is Kurenai." The woman told her. Hinata nodded and smiled, a little less nervous now. At least she wasn't in trouble.

"H-Hinata Hyuga..It's nice to meet you." Hinata whispered, offering a hand to Kurenai. She shook it with a smile.

"You sure are sweet. I think I might like the campers this years. You should go get dressed. I'll escort you to wherever you need to go next, seeing as Lunch ends in five minutes." Kurenai said, stepping away from the doorway so Hinata could get through.

"O-okay, thank you Kurenai-san!" Hinata said with a bow. Kuranei laughed and shook her head before going to wait outside on the porch. Hinata quickly got dressed into a pale lavender t-shirt and brown khaki's, before hurrying outside where Kuranei was. The two walked to the game-room together, making small-chat as they did. Hinata soon discovered she happened to like Kuranei a lot, and found that she was very easy to talk to.

Pein's P.O.V

"How did lunch go?" Deidara asked from his perch in the top branch of a tree, smirking down at Pein. The carrot-top smirked and leaned back against the tree.

"He was definitely surprised. And that girlfriend of his. Much hotter up close. It seems like this plan of ours will be a lot more fun than I planned." Pein replied while twirling a leaf in between his thumb and forefinger.

"I can't wait to get in one of those girls pants! A whole fucking summer without touching a single chick? Hell no! I'd rather fucking die!" Hidan exclaimed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Patience, Hidan. We'll break them soon enough. We just have to let them get closer to those bastards. Then Pein will get his revenge, and we'll have our fun." Sasori sighed, a smirk on his face as well. Tobi closed his eyes and let his imagination wander. He was usually an annoying idiot, but when he was working on a plan, everything was serious. Pein knew how he felt. This time, their plan was foolproof. This time, he _would _get his revenge.

**I know, sort of a short and lameish chapter, but I felt it would be best to stop the chapter here and create a little suspense. Two chapters in one night. That's pretty good! Remember, please let me know what you think of the story and leave me a review! Thanks and hopefully I will see you in chapter 3!**

**Fun Quiz: **

**Who is your fave Naruto couple?**

**A.) SasuSaku**

**B.) Naruhina**

**C.) NejiTen**

**D.) InoKiba**

**E.) Shikatem**

**F.) Other (LET ME KNOW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I am very happy that I'm only on chapter 3 and I already have 4 reviews. May not seem like much to you guys, but to me it's the best feeling ever to know that people enjoy my fic! Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the chapter! :)**

Naruto's P.O.V

Why the hell was he back? Hadn't he been thrown in jail last year? Although, knowing Pein, he had probably found a way out. Why was he at this summer camp? What was he planning?

Naruto let out a cry of frustration and placed his hands in front of his face. The way Pein was looking at Hinata bugged him. Naruto barely knew the girl, but he sure didn't want her being dragged into his past. And yet she had come to make sure he was alright, with that sweet smile of hers, and gentle eyes. He had never met anyone like Hinata. He was almost positive she was an angel. Naruto sighed and got off the swing he had been sitting on. He would find out what Pein was up to. But he wasn't about to let him ruin his summer.

Hinata's P.O.V

"So, was Naruto okay?" Temari asked when Hinata wandered into the game room. The blonde was currently in a table tennis match with Tenten, and Tenten seemed to be winning.

"Yeah, he just needed a little alone time." Hinata whispered. She made her way over to a beanbag chair and plopped down in a soft-looking purple one.

"Did he tell you who that Pein guy was?" Sakura asked, seating herself next to Hinata. The raven-haired girl sadly shook her head, frowning as she did. The way everyone had tensed up at the table proved he was trouble. And the way he stared at her...with such an intensity. Hinata shivered and crossed her arms over her stomach. Suddenly she didn't feel to well.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice exclaimed. Hinata looked up and smiled at the blonde as he walked over to her. Sasuke was trailing behind him, smirking at Sakura who blushed slightly. Hinata scanned the room, raising an eyebrow when she saw Neji enter as well. He smiled and waved to her, before heading over to where Tenten was.

"N-Naruto-kun, is Neji-nii-san hanging out with you now?" Hinata asked as Naruto sat down. Naruto grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"He's kind of quiet, but he's a pretty cool guy! He's one of the boys in our room, so we made him tag along with us when we headed over here." Naruto told her. Hinata smiled happily. Now Neji had a group of people he could hang out with while still being around Hinata to make sure she was okay.

"T-Thanks for letting him hang out with you guys. It m-means a lot to both of us." Hinata whispered. Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his seat a little.

"Don't mention it. Like I said, he's pretty cool."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, allowing time for Hinata to just observe her surroundings. Sakura and Sasuke had moved farther away from Hinata and Naruto, and seemed to be enjoying chatting with one another. Ino and Kiba were having a Foosball competition, Temari and Shikamaru were watching the clouds from the window, and Neji was playing air hockey with Tenten. He was obviously going easy on her. Choji was in the corner of the room, watching TV and scarfing down a bag of potato chips.

"Ummm...i-is Choji okay? I mean, he's all a-alone..." Hinata whispered, pointing to the chubby boy. Naruto snorted and gave her a thumbs-up.

"He's totally fine. This is how he normally is." He said reassuringly. Hinata nodded, before getting up and turning to face Naruto.

"Table Tennis?" She suggested. Naruto grinned and nodded, getting up so he could follow her over to the table. The two immediately engaged into a table tennis war, the little white ball flying back and forth at incredible speed. Hinata had played this game with Neji many times growing up, and it almost always came out to a tie.

"You're pretty good!" Naruto called as he sent the ball speeding back towards her. Hinata easily moved her paddle and hit it back to him.

"T-Thanks, I've been playing for a while." Hinata told him, sliding slightly to hit the ball.

"Hinata-sama and I were the best in the Hyuga clan." Neji yelled from the air hockey table. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and his hand faltered a little, allowing the ball to pass him.

"Hyuga _clan_? Are your parents rich or something?" He asked curiously. Hinata blushed and began fiddling with her fingers. She honestly didn't like to brag about her family.

"M-My father is o-one of the b-best lawyers in K-Konoha...s-so I guess we're considered p-pretty rich.." She stammered. Hinata hoped she didn't sound full of herself.

Naruto's P.O.V

Hinata came from a very rich and powerful family...that pretty much gave her the power to treat every single person in the room aside from Neji like complete shit. And yet she was shy, sweet, and had a stuttering problem. Naruto always used to dismiss rich people as stuck up brats, but the raven-haired girl in front of him had totally thrown him off.

"Well, that's pretty neat! What does your mom do?" Naruto asked. He noticed Neji tense up, and his expression turned worried.

"Uhm...well...she..." Hinata seemed to be trying to find the right words, and her bottom lip was trembling slightly. Oh crap. Bad topic! Sakura quickly came to his rescue.

"Hey! I heard there was a canteen in the gym where they sell soda and candy and stuff like that. I'm kind of craving a Kit-Kat, so why don't we go check it out!" The pinkette exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Naruto saw Hinata flash Sakura a grateful smile.

"That sounds awesome! I myself could go for a coke right now. It's blazing at this summer camp." Temari sighed, turning away from the window. Naruto had to agree. A drink and some candy sounded great right now.

"All in favor of going to the canteen, say I!" Ino shouted.

"IIII!"

Pein's P.O.V

"So...her mother is her soft spot?" Pein said thoughtfully as the group exited the game room. He carefully stepped out of the supply closet, not wanting to knock over anything that might draw attention to him.

"Ah man, It was cramped in there!" Hidan growled, stumbling out of the closet not as carefully. Pein rolled his eyes and turned to glare at the spot where Hinata had just been standing.

"Looks like my victims got a past, huh?"

Hinata's P.O.V

She had almost cried in front of everyone. Naruto had only been trying to spark up a conversation, but one mention of her mother was enough to bring her back to the day in the hospital.

_"Please, sweetheart...you must take care of Hanabi and Hinata...I can't stay awake for much longer." Hikari Hyuga whispered to her husband weakly. Hinata listened through the crack in the hospital room door. _

_"Just a little longer, my love. Just stay awake a little longer..." Her father's desperate voice said. Hinata bit her bottom lip, and she turned to look at her mother. Soft lavender eyes met pale blue ones, and Hinata's mother smiled down at her. _

_"Be good, my sweet Hinata...love your sister...and always remember me as the happy, loving mother you know...don't cry for me. I'll always be with you.." Her mother sighed. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as tears streamed down her cheek, and she nodded weakly. Why was her mother saying this? She wasn't leaving...she couldn't leave. It was to soon. She watched, helpless, as Hikari Hyuga's eyes closed for the last time, and her chest stopped moving. _

Hinata looked down at the ground so that her hair was hanging in her face, letting out a barely audible sigh. She tried to forget. She tried not to think of her mother everytime she looked at her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata...try not to think about it. Your mother wouldn't want you to keep being sad." Ino whispered, hanging back from the group so she could talk to Hinata. The raven-haired girl looked up and managed a weak smile.

"I know...I just can't help it." Hinata sighed. Ino gave her a sympathetic look. Hinata knew she was only trying to help, but how could she give her advice when she couldn't understand how Hinata felt?

"Okay, well...just try to think of you're mothers smile, not her tears." Ino told her, before catching up to the group. Hinata frowned and let out another sigh. She shouldn't let something that happened almost 10 years ago bother her now.

Naruto's P.O.V

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, who was walking a little slower then everyone else. There was a troubled expression on her face, but she seemed a little better then earlier.

"Hinata-chan...I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know that was a soft topic for you." Naruto said. Hinata jumped a little, as if she hadn't even noticed he had been there.

"O-Oh...It's okay, N-Naruto-kun. My mother actually died a-about 10 years ago, after giving b-birth to my younger sister Hanabi..." Hinata whispered. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. She had a dead parent too?

"Both my parent's died in a car crash. I'm living with my godfather, Jiraiya now. He's a bit of a pervert, but he's the only family I've got." Naruto told her with a kind smile. Hinata blinked in surprise, a sympathetic look crossing her face.

"That's horrible...I'm so sorry." She sighed, lowering her gaze a little. Naruto laughed and shrugged, not really affected. He had been 3 during the car-crash, so he didn't really remember his parents.

"Don't apologize. Sasuke's parents are dead to. Died in a house-fire. He's living with his older brother and uncle now." Naruto said while nodding towards the dark-haired boy in front of him. Hinata frowned and looked at the floor.

"I just don't get why it happens so early...what's the purpose of it? You just can't help but think that if you were somewhere else at that time, maybe this never would have happened...well, maybe not in my mothers case, but for yours and Sasuke's parents? I just don't get it..." Hinata mumbled, her voice agitated and without a single stutter. Naruto stared down at her in surprise, before a soft smile crossed his face. He placed a hand on top of Hinata's head and ruffled her hair a little.

"You think to much. Everything happens for a reason. That's what I think." He chuckled. Hinata smiled and sat up a little, letting out a small sigh.

"I-I suppose you're right. L-Let's hurry up! I wan't a Hershey's bar!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto watched as she hurried to catch up to the group in front of them, a fond feeling washing over him. He really did like this girl.

**Awwwww...So sweet! Tear tear. Haha, okay okay. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember, any and all reviews ARE welcome! Thanks again, and see you in the next chapter! **

**Fun Quiz: Who is your favorite Naruto girl?**

**A.) Hinata**

**B.) Sakura**

**C.) Ino**

**D.) Tenten or Temari**

**E.) Other (LET ME KNOW!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh meh gosh, only 3 chapters and I already have 8 reviews! GAH! I love everyone who reads my fanfic! *hands out virtual cupcake* any flavor you want! Haha, okay, onto the long awaited chapter 4!**

Hinata's P.O.V

"Guys...I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." Hinata whispered, trying to make out her friends figures in the darkness.

"Oh come on Hina-chan! It's our first night at summer camp, I'm sure every other teenager here is trying to sneak out right now." Temari hissed, a playful tone in her voice. Hinata bit her lip but didn't say anything else. Her friends had come up with the genius plans to sneak out of the cabin and go swimming in the lake. In the middle of the night. Hinata's phone told her it was exactly 1:30 in the morning. The raven-haired girl sighed and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Don't worry Hinata...If you don't want to go in, I'll stay on shore with you." Sakura whispered, smiling kindly. Hinata shook her head but thanked the pinkette anyways. Of course she was going to swim. She was just worried they might get caught.

"Okay girls! Start undressing!" Ino joked, stopping underneath the cherry tree by the lake. Hinata sighed and immediately slid her dark blue hoodie and black short-short's off, kicking her sandals off as well. She had her two-piece white bathing-suit on underneath her clothes. Sakura was wearing a blood red bikini, while Ino was wearing a blue bakini, Temari was wearing a yellow one with a floral pattern, and Tenten wore a black one-piece suit that exposed her back. The five girls made their way towards the water, which was slightly less cold then it was that afternoon.

"Oh man, this really is cold..." Sakura groaned, backing away from the lake a little. Ino grinned mischievously, before grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her farther into the water. The other three girls in the group followed after, sucking in their stomachs once the water reached their bellies.

"Eeep…" Tenten whisper-shrieked, her breath hitching slightly.

"S-So…C-c-cold…" Temari hissed. She then continued to mumbled curse words under her breath as she lowered herself in the water. Hinata, being the expert in this kind of situation, dove underwater and quickly came back up. She already felt better.

"So…Those boys…who would have known we'd get so lucky and meet cute guys on our first days here." Ino sighed, wading over to join the group. The girls all nodded, dreamy expressions covering their faces. Hinata sighed and turned around to leave the lake, when a flash of orange caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow, staring at where she just saw the flash. Was it just her imagination?

Pein's P.O.V

"Think she saw you, buddy." Hidan sighed, smirking slightly. Pein rolled his eyes, considering whether he should leave his hiding spot.

"Come on, I want to play with them!" Tobi whined, huffing angrily. Pein sighed and stood up, turning to face the raven-haired girl with a small smirk. Her eyes widened and she sunk a little lower into the lake.

"I suppose It's about time we introduce ourselves, then."

Hinata's P.O.V

"G-Guys…It's t-that guy again…" Hinata whispered, fear building up in the pit of her stomach. The orange-haired boy made his way from behind a rock, followed closely by four other boys. Hinata tried swallowing down the lump in her throat as they got closer and closer.

"What do they want with us?" Ino snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Hinata shrugged and moved a little farther away from the shore.

"Hello, girls. How are you on this fine night?" Pein asked once he reached them. None of the girls replied, sending each of the male's in the group a hostile glare.

"Tsk, tsk…Not very friendly are we?" He sighed. In the blink of an eye his hand had shot out and grabbed Hinata's wrist, forcefully tugging her towards him and out of the water. Ino let out a furious cry and went to grab Hinata away from him, but was immediately restrained by a blonde boy with strange blue eyes. Hinata shrunk under Pein's gaze, feeling self-conscious of her body. Tenten and Temari were shifting their gazes from Hinata, Ino, and the rest of the guy's, while Sakura was cracking her knuckles with a severely pissed off facial expression. Hinata gulped and turned back to look at the ginger, trying to gather the courage to speak.

"W-What do y-you w-w-want?" Hinata stammered, fear taking its toll on her voice.

"I see you've met my little friend, Naruto and his gang. I have some unfinished business with him, and I was hoping you could help me settle the score." Pein sighed, brushing a strand of damp hair away from her face. Hinata cringed away from his icy-cold touch which sent a shiver down her spine.

"How could Hinata help you?" Ino snapped, struggling against the blonde's tight hold on her.

"Easy there, kitten. It's not just Hinata who is going to help. All of you have your part in this, hn." He chuckled, trailing his finger up and down Ino's stomach. Hinata tried twisting her wrist away from the ginger's grip, wanting desperately to get away from his firm grip on her. He only smirked and cupped her chin with his free hand, lifting her face up to look at him.

"I would like to explain why we are on such bad terms with dear Naruto, but I'd rather have him explain it to you. That is if you even want to be around him anymore after our chat." Pein sighed, leaning a little closer to her.

"You sure are a pretty one. I'm surprised you'd even take a second look at that annoying little brat." Pein continued, scanning her facial features carefully. Hinata squirmed around a little, not comfortable with the intensity of his gaze. Pein suddenly snapped a hand at the other three boys in his group, whom quickly grabbed the three girls who remained in the water. They struggled against their grips, kicking and wiggling furiously. Tenten opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was muffled by a boy with grey hair and no shirt on. Hinata bit her bottom lip and looked back up at Pein, anger and distress clear in her pale lavender eyes.

"I'll only warn you once. If you tell Naruto anything about tonight, I will hurt one of you in ways you never thought possible." Pein hissed while sliding one of his hands down her stomach. His fingers began pulling at the waistband of her bathing suit bottoms, making Hinata suck in a deep breath.

"You understand what I'm talking about?" He asked her. A cruel smirk had crawled onto his face as he began to slide one finger further down.

"I understand." Hinata whispered, squirming nervously. Hinata turned to observe her friends who all had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Good." Pein said, finally releasing her. Hinata stumbled backwards a little, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Let's leave these girls to think over our conversation." Pein sighed, turning and beginning to walk away from the group. The rest of the boys released Hinata's friends, before turning and following their leader. Hinata fell to her knees and crossed her arms over her chest, tightly hugging herself. The other four quickly knelt down beside her, stroking her hair and hugging her. All Hinata could do was think,

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

**And there is chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, and I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading, and remember. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! ****J**


End file.
